Kayne Blacksail
Kayne Blacksail is a PC for Timeline B, a pirate, and a son of Besmara. History Kayne Blacksail was born in particularly unique circumstances, to say the least. Besmara being a Pirate, she often had trysts, but few of those actually resulted in pregnancy - few men could hope to be worthy enough to be given the chance to have a child with a Goddess, after all. But Kayne's father was one such man, and when he and Besmara did the deed, she sent him off and he would never be seen by Kayne again. As the months went by, Besmara was engaged in a battle against a Demon Lord and his minions, the deadly fight against Besmara and her crew lasting hours. The stress of the fight and how long it had gone on caused an unexpected birth, and Kayne was born in the middle of a fight. Luckily, the birth of a Godling occasionally causes bursts of magic, and the birth caused such a burst, giving Besmara the edge to wound the Demon Lord in question, sending him into retreat, and allowing her and her crew to escape. Not long after that, Kayne was dropped off at an orphanage on the planet of his father's origin, known as Oustomia. Nobody would know where the boy came from, so when a '''Luperion '''orphanage was suddenly given a baby like him, they had no real choice but to accept the boy. So it was that the boy who would eventually be named Kayne would find himself in the orphanage. Over the years, his orphanage would receive a large number of anonymous donations of significant value, to which the owner of the orphanage would spend the majority of it on gambling and prostitutes, with very little of it going to the children of the Orphanage. When Kayne was 11 years old, he discovered the truth of this, and set fire to the orphanage with the owner still within as revenge. The children were fine, but the owner, who turned out to be the brother of a rather powerful Nobleman within the Amarian Army put a bounty on Kayne, and sent word out for him to be arrested. The boy evaded authorities for weeks, before stowing away on a merchant vessel. A series of fairly generic and unoriginal events led to his eventual entrance into a crew of Pirates; he was discovered by the Merchant Vessel's crew, and put to work as payment for his passage. The ship was captured and raided by pirates, and the captured individuals - Kayne among them - were off to be sold as slaves. Kayne escaped from imprisonment, and used a dagger he had stolen from a sleeping crew member to kill the Captain of the ship. When he killed the Captain, the First Mate took this as a chance to cause a mutiny, and when he was victorious, he claimed the boy was working with him, and made the young boy a fully fledged member of the pirate crew. Kayne took to the sea and the life of a pirate just as one would suspect a Godling of Besmara to do; he was a natural, better than all the others even at his younger age, and succeeded where others would fail. Over the years, his sense of freedom and adventure could not be sated, and he realized just how much more he wanted, and one day when they were at Port in an Egronian coastal city, he left and never looked back. He wished to make his own fortune, and perhaps discover the truth of who he is and his lineage, and he knew the best way to do that would be to engage in the Third Orc War. Personality * Charismatic * Intelligent * Independent * Roguelike * Clever * Charming * Loyal Kayne Blacksail, much like his mother and father, is an incredibly charismatic individual; he is a leader of men and has experience in leading the hardest, roughest of individuals. He knows how to control them and ensure that they do, in fact, listen. Likewise, however, he is a clever individual and while he knows how to control people, he does not use it for evil - not evil in the sense one would expect. No, he wants freedom. Freedom for those who are oppressed and abused by tyrannical rulers. Kayne is a man driven by wanderlust, desire for gold and power, but his desire for power comes from an innate desire to free the oppressed and downtrodden. He demands no contract from his followers, and although he expects loyalty for his own loyalty, he harbors no ill-will to those who make their own decisions, even if it is against him. He has nothing but respect for those who are equally as independent, but also has no respect for those who abuse others for their own selfish desires. Many believe this to be a somewhat hypocritical opinion, and indeed, it likely is, as Kayne has no problem raiding and pillaging ships and stealing their goods, although he notably does not take slaves. What many do not realize is that Kayne has only ever desired to target ships going to oppressive regimes, such as Merchant ships going to and from Amaria, or towards particularly oppressive lords of Egronian towns and cities. Notably, Kayne is incredibly loyal towards his crewmembers and will generally do anything to protect them Physical Appearance Kayne is a rather handsome young man, to be certain. With short, rather messy brown hair, and rather striking brown eyes, his face representing a man that is truly unique. Of course, the features that mar him may also perhaps make him more appealing to some, as a scar runs across his face when he was cut in a battle, taking one of his eyes with the cut, resulting in a rather stereotypical eyepatch for the young Pirate. Kayne is also rather tall, with an athletic, lean body that allows him to excel in duels and easily move along the upper decks and ropes of a ship. Outside of this, Kayne is often wearing a modified old Amarian Admiral's uniform; one he stole, obviously. He wears it with surprising pride, and enjoys making Amaria look worse by sporting the uniform of one of their admirals participating in liberation, raiding and general chaotic behavior. Friends & Foes Aspirations Fighting Style Category:Player Characters